big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Most Underrated Big Nate Arc: The Trudy Arc
Hey Swayamplayz or Swasimcool here. I was recently reading the Trudy Arc again, I as reread it. It was actually pretty good. So I decided to make a page about this arc. Please do not edit this page unless it is adding categories. Enjoy! The Beginning - July 2015 The arc technically starts on July 6th 2015. Nate, Francis and Teddy are in a carnival. The first week is just the friends exploring the carnival. However Trudy appears for the first time on July 13th 2015. Nate immediately falls in love with her, but we don't know if Trudy feels the same. For the first 3 or 4 days, Trudy and Nate go on a ride together. Then they both get off. Nate then looses track of Trudy. The next week is about Nate telling Francis and Teddy about Trudy. (July 20th 2015.) However Nate never got Trudy's name. Then the gang goes to the beach for some reason where Nate does the same thing. Then he become Wright Private Eye and tries to investigate the "case." The rest of the week is Nate trying to figure out the girl's name. The next week (July 27th 2015) takes an interesting turn. Nate plans to go on a local radio station and sing there so that Trudy can try and find him. The arc follows Nate going to the radio station to find SPG and "Sir Rocks A Lot." Rating I give this month of the arc a 6.5/10. It definitely is good and interesting but could use some work as this month has basically the same joke over and over again. August 2015 Week 5 begins on August 3rd 2015. Nate and SPG are in the recording room to record a song on the radio. SPG goes off topic a lot though. Eventually they record the song but sadly they only get a response from SPG's mom and an 80 year old women. Week 6 begins on August 10th 2015. The first strip of this week is about the mystery girl but it soon transitions to a Chad "Fat Camp" arc. (This is still pretty funny though.) The next few weeks are about the same Chad arc, back to school arc and another beach arc. However Week 7 of this arc begins on the last day of August. Rating I give this month a 6/10. I liked the radio station part and it was definitely an improvement. However we didn't get much of this arc this month. September 2015 Nate and Francis are walking to school. Nate thinks that the mystery girl could be a new student at PS:38. He then goes to the office and asks if there are any new students in 6th grade this year. Mrs Shipulski tells him about a kid named Justin but thats not what Nate wants. He also talks about the subject to Mr Rosa. However the rest of the week transitions into a Sherman Arc and of course Nate talks about the mystery girl to Sherman. The next week isn't really about the Trudy arc though. Week 8 of this arc begins on September 14th 2015. Nate is getting things out of his locker when he bumps into the Mystery Girl. They both connect again but then the principal busts them again. Nate then remembers he didn't get her name. Nate then goes back to the office and learns that the Mystery girl is in 7TH GRADE not 6th. Mrs Shipulski finally tells Nate the girls name and her name is Gertrude. Week 9 of the arc begins on September 21st 2015. Nate talks to his friends about Trudy and then Trudy actually meets Nate and Francis. Week 10 of this arc begins on September 28th with Nate starting to walk home with Trudy. The month ends with Nate telling Trudy, he is in 6th grade. Rating I give this month a 8/10 as it is really interesting and it leaves off with a cliff hanger. October 2015 Nate gets the idea that Trudy doesn't like him because she's in 7th grade and he is in 6th. Nate runs off to house ending the week. Week 11 of this arc begins on October 5th 2015 with Nate meeting up with his friends. They talk about Trudy and Nate tells them what happened. IN the middle of the week, we see Trudy walking behind Nate. Nate and Trudy talk and then they kiss ending the week on a cliffhanger. Week 12 of the arc begins on October 12th 2015. Nate and Trudy talk some more while Teddy and Francis watch them with BINOCULARS. Nate sees them and tells them to stop. Nate and Trudy then walk some more. However Nate finds out that like Kelly, Trudy also has a cat named Poco. Nate then tells Trudy that he is afraid of cats. Week 13 of this arc also is about Nate and Trudy talking and then Nate Flies? Yeah pretty confusing. Nate then spends the rest of the week, bragging to everyone that he has a girlfriend. The next week is about Halloween. Rating This was a pretty sold month. I honestly liked how their relationship was developed and how Mr Peirce didn't rush it. I give this month an 8.5 out of 10. November 2015 Week 14 of this arc begins on November 2nd 2015. The week starts off with Nate telling Francis to call him "Big Sexy." I think everyone laughed at this. Nate then sees that Trudy is hanging out with some 7th graders. Nate then defends Trudy because he doesn't want Trudy breaking up with him so soon. The week is basically about that. The next three weeks are about Enslave the Mollusk. Week 15 begins on November 30th 2015. Trudy asks Nate about walking home together and Nate replies with "Nope I have detention," thus ending the month. Rating I give this a 7/10. The first week and the last day of the month were pretty good but we didn't get much of this arc thanks to "Enslave the Mollusk." December 2015 The rest of the week follows Nate and Trudy talking about detention and Nate telling Trudy about his rivalry with Gina and showing his locker to her. But Trudy has a way messier locker. Week 16 begins on December 7th 2015. The week is about Nate telling SPG about Trudy. Its also picture retake day and Nate actually gets a good photo this time. Week 17 begins on December 14th 2015. Nate goes to Gordie for advice on what to buy for Trudy for Christmas. Gordie tells Nate to give Trudy something that is straight from the heart. Week 18 begins on December 21st. Nate walks into Gramps in the mall and Nate talks to him about Trudy. Eventually Nate gives up and goes to Trudy's house where he meets Trudy's dad. Nate gives Trudy a charm bracelet. The next week is a Spitsy arc. Rating I like how this month is about Nate trying to get Trudy a present out of love. It really shows a hidden character trait that Nate has. Overall this month is 8/10. January 2016 The first two weeks of January isn't about the Trudy arc. Week 19 begins on January 18th 2016. This month starts to showcase a different side of both Nate and Trudy. The week begins with Nate starting to sit with Trudy instead of Francis and Teddy. Nate starts to have doubts about Trudy this week. Trudy then has to go somewhere. Nate goes back to Teddy and Francis but they say they have to do something. Week 20 begins on January 25th 2016. Nate and Trudy talk some more and Nate reveals he started a food fight because he was bored. Trudy asks Nate if he wants to go to Lindsay's party and Nate accepts. However Dee Dee has a party on the same day. On Jan 28th 2016 , Dee Dee appears for the first time in the comics. Nate and Dee Dee talk about the party. Nate is now conflicted and doesn't know which party to go to. Rating I give this a 8/10 because it really starts developing Trudy's character more. I gotta say Mr Peirce did an excellent job at writing Trudy. However we didn't see much of this arc. February 2016 Week 21 begins on February 1st. It starts with Trudy and Nate going to Lindsay's party. They arrive at the house and Trudy finds out about Jenny. Trudy isn't that mad though. Nate then stands alone at the snack table. Week 22 begins on February 8th 2015. Nate tries to make some friends and mostly gets laughed at. Trudy then comes back to Nate and they dance for a bit. Nate says he wants to rest but Trudy doesn't. Trudy then ends up dancing with someone else. Nate again stands alone at the snack table. Week 23 begins on February 15th 2015 with Trudy and Nate leaving the party. Nate starts to dislike Trudy and Trudy doesn't seem to notice it. Nate calls Francis and Teddy who both tell him that Dee Dee's party was the best party they have ever been to. Francis and Teddy brag to Nate and Chad gets in the act as well. Week 24 begins on February 22nd 2015. This week is mainly, Francis, Chad and Teddy reminding Nate about the party. This does get a bit repetitive. The Sunday strip is sad as well. (Feb 28th 2016) The final week of February is about Mr Rosa. Rating I give this arc a 6/10. The reason for this is because of Week 24 as it is really repetitive. The rest of the month also has the same joke over and over again. March 2016 The first two weeks are not about the Trudy arc which I like because I think we needed a break. Anyways Week 25 begins on March 14th 2016. Trudy wants to go with Nate to a roller skating rink when Nate wanted to go to a cartoon club meeting. Nate then goes to the roller skating rink and doesn't have a good time. Nate then regrets going there. Week 26 begins on March 21st 2016. Nate wants to Trudy to sit with his friends but Trudy doesn't want to. Then they get into a fight. Finally they break up. Nate feels bummed out but he then gets over it. Week 27 begins on March 28th 2016. Nate tells Teddy and Francis why they broke up and they cant believe it. Everyone in the school soon heres about it. Rating I give this a 7.5/10. It was good that there was a break and I liked how Mr Peirce wrapped up the arc. It was also interesting how mature Nate was. April 2016 Dee Dee and Nate talk about the breakup. Week 28 begins on April 4th 2016. Nate tells the Detention teacher he broke up. This wraps up the arc. I wont rate this month because just one week. Final Rating I rate this arc a 8/10. Category:Opinions Category:Big Nate Category:Reviews